


You Got Enough of Me

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, blame Taylor Swift, lucaya is in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Fling is near and love is the air, at least for the lucky ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Enough of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Teardrops on my Guitar and this happened.

_Spring Fling Dance! Saturday April 20th, 7 PM to Midnight!_

Riley frowned as she read the poster tacked up on the wall outside her dad’s classroom. There was a time when she would’ve been excited for a dance, but that day it just reminded her of what she didn’t have. She wished she had someone to take to the dance, but since she and Charlie broke up two years ago, there hadn’t been a single boy expressing interest in her.  A familiar voice shook her from her thoughts.

“Hey, Riles!” Farkle called, coming up behind her. Riley couldn’t keep from smiling at the sight of him.

“Hi, Farkle. What’s up?”

Farkle shrugged. “Nothing new since Calculus,” he laughed. “Speaking of, want to study together this afternoon?"

Riley nodded. She was hoping he would say that. She and Farkle had been spending a lot of time together that semester, mostly due to the fact that Maya and Lucas were disgustingly in love, and being single around that much cuteness was extremely unpleasant. It’s not that Riley was jealous or anything, she’d moved on from Lucas ages ago. She was just...lonely. And she always ended up thinking about how much she wanted what they have. And, for the last month, how much she wanted that with Farkle. She really couldn’t pinpoint when it happened, exactly. It wasn’t a specific moment. But somewhere between studying for all their shared classes--which almost always ended with Farkle staying for dinner--the note passing in class, and friend-dates to the movies, she’d fallen for him. It had been worse since they’d put up the flyers for Spring Fling. “Sounds wonderful.” She linked her arm around his, and they headed to her apartment.

A few hours later, Riley was perched in the bay window, trying to focus on the textbook in front of her. But she couldn’t stop herself from stealing glances at Farkle, who was sprawled across her bed, tapping his pencil on the edge of his notebook.

 _Ask him to Spring Fling_ , a voice urged in her head. She bit her lip. _What if he says no? What if he wants to go with someone else?_ But her mouth seemed to move without her permission.

“Have you thought about Spring Fling?” she blurted. Farkle looked up in surprise.

“Uh,” he swallowed. “Yeah. There’s...there’s this girl.” He smiled softly. “I’ve liked her for a really long time, and I think she might feel the same way. I’m thinking of asking her to Spring Fling.” Riley tried not to look too disappointed.

“Oh,” she frowned, “How come you haven’t mentioned her before?”

Farkle shrugged. “Never came up, I guess. But she’s the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. She’s kind and funny and _so_ smart. Maybe smarter than me, in some ways. She’s special, Riley. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, not even Isadora.” That stung. Farkle and Isadora had dated for nearly a year, and she knew that he had liked her _a lot_.

“She must be great,” Riley said, forcing a smile. “I have more work to do...I should...I should get back to it.” But Farkle knew her better than that.

“Something’s wrong.”

“Leave it alone, Farkle.”

“Riley.” Riley knew that voice. That was Farkle’s, “I’m not letting this go until you tell me what’s wrong” voice. She closed her book.

“I just...I can’t listen to you gush about some other girl,” she admitted. “The reason I brought up Spring Fling was because I was thinking about, um...” She took a breath, trying to muster as much courage as she could. “I was thinking about asking you. I really like you, Farkle. Probably as much as you like that girl you were talking about...So...yeah…” Riley trailed off, unsure what to say or do next. A grin spread across Farkle’s face. He stood up and sat next to her at the bay window.

“Riley,” he chuckled, taking her hand in his. “That girl I was talking about was you.” Riley blinked rapidly in shock.

“Oh.”

“I thought you would’ve known that. We’ve been spending so much time together lately and all. I guess I wasn't being as obvious as I thought,” he laughed.

“You were talking about me in the third person!”

“Okay, retrospectively, that might’ve been a bad move.”

“Oh, you think?” They both laughed again, before falling into a comfortable silence for a moment. Riley’s heart soared. She couldn’t quite believe this was really happening. Her eyes darted to his lips. There was a part of her that wanted to kiss him, but the rest of her wanted to take things slow. She couldn’t risk messing this up. Farkle was too important to her.

“So,” Farkle finally spoke. “You, me, Spring Fling?”

Riley grinned. “Let’s do this thing.”


End file.
